Nevinnost
by Maizy
Summary: Ve světě Pokémonů zuří zvláštní válka. Giovanni se proměnil v něco nepřirozeného, ale není sám. Misty zemřela, když se pokoušela zachránit Ashe. Sny o lepší budoucnosti se hroutí. Giovanni pomalu získává vládu nad světem a nikdo netuší jak ho zastavit.


Nevinnost

_**Nevinnost**_

By Maizy

**Titul:** Nevinnost  
**Autor:** Markéta K. (Maizy)  
**Překladatel: **ne  
**Páry:** převážně Ash & Misty, ale i další)  
**Hodnocení: **M (PG+18) Kvůli možným scénám…)  
**Délka:** asi to bude delší)  
**Časová osa:** Ash – 20/22, Misty – 20/22, Brock – 24/26, May – 20/22, Max – 16/18, Dawn – 17/19,  
**Synopse: ****Ve světě Pokémonů zuří zvláštní válka. Giovanni se proměnil v něco nepřirozeného, ale není sám. Misty zemřela, když se pokoušela zachránit Ashe. Sny o lepší budoucnosti se hroutí. Giovanni pomalu získává vládu nad světem a nikdo netuší jak ho zastavit. Ash zmizel bůhví kam a Brock, May, Dawn, Max a další začínají ztrácet naději. Jenže naděje umírá poslední a pomoc je možná blíž než si všichni myslí. A co má znamenat to tajemné proroctví, kterému nikdo nerozumí? Zemřela Misty opravdu? A vrátí se Ash nebo zemře?**

**Zařazení: ****Mystery/Romance/Akce**

1. část – _**Neříkej sbohem, jen nashledanou**_

Tma, samota, smutek, bolest…

Utíkal temným lesem a snažil se zapomenout. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Nedokázal to. Selhal. Nezachránil ji. Nezachránil nic. Cítil jak mu po tvářích stékají horké slzy. Plíce už ho od běhu pálily, ale nezastavil. Těžko popadal dech, ale nezastavil. Jakoby od toho všeho mohl utéct. To ale nejde. Ta tvář…pořád ji viděl. Její tvář…tak prázdná, tak…tak…bez života. Úzkost mu svírala vnitřnosti. Takhle to nemělo skončit. Proč mu lhala? Proč řekla, že ti dobří vždy zvítězí? On přece nebyl ten špatný…on přece neovládl svět…on nezabíjel… A přesto prohrál…prohrál svět za který bojoval a prohrál život…a nejhorší bylo, že nebyl jeho… Cítil vinu, i když nemohl za nic z toho co se stalo.

Začal zpomalovat až nakonec přešel do kroku. Vůbec si neuvědomil, že Pikachu je stále s ním. S hlavou skloněnou šel pořád dál prašnou, skoro zarostlou cestou. Bylo mu jedno, že by ho tady mohli najít. Bylo mu jedno, že by ho mohli zabít. Jeho bolest teď přehlušila vše ostatní. Celý jeho život se propadl kamsi hluboko, ale on ho nehledal. Potřeboval tu bolest cítit, vnímat ji…jen tak si ještě připadal naživu.

„Misty…" vydechl a další slza zmizela v obláčku prachu, který svými kroky rozvířil. Dopadla na zem a vsákla se do ní. Zůstala po ní jen tmavá skvrnka, kterou hned přikryl sedající si prach a nezbylo po ní už vůbec nic. Tak jako po jeho nadějích, že ještě někdy budou žít normální život, bez nadvlády tyrana a krutého člověka. Proč, proč si tak naivně myslel, že ho nakonec dokáže zastavit? Že ho dokáže zastavit sám? Nezastavil ho a teď mu padl k nohám celý svět. Proč mu proboha přišli na pomoc? Měli být pryč…daleko odtamtud. Proč dala svůj život za jeho? Kdyby se nevrátili, teď by žila…kdyby se nevrátili pro něj… Přišel o nejlepšího přítele a byla to jen jeho vina…vždycky byl tvrdohlavý…tolik jí to na něm štvalo.

Znovu se rozběhl. Nevnímal kam…neslyšel zoufalé varování svého přítele, neviděl útes pár metrů před sebou, pak už ucítil jen šok, když jím otřásl Pikachuův Bleskový útok a pak…už necítil nic…

--

**O** **2 roky později**

Byla jí zima, cítila se tak ospalá a všude byla tma…

„Neusínej…"

Jenže ona by tak ráda spala. Vůbec se jí nechtělo ten hlas poslechnout.

„Pojď za mnou."

Kam by chodila. Nikam se jí nechtělo, ale ta zima…ledový chlad jí bránil v nádechu. Každou chvíli už jí určitě musí explodovat plíce. Nemohla se ale ani pohnout. Ani nadechnout.

„Musíš si pospíšit."

Co? Uviděla daleko od sebe proužek světla. Že by to bylo pověstné světlo na konci tunelu? Byla mrtvá? Nic si nepamatovala. Ten chlad ji děsil…nešel zvenku, ale stravoval ji zevnitř jako nějaký děsivý parazit. Ovládl ji strach. Chtěla odtud. Celou myslí i posledními silami, které jí ještě zbyly se k tomu upnula. Pryč…pryč…musela se odtud dostat pryč! A pak se proužek světla začal zvětšovat…začala si uvědomovat své pravé tělo i že jí přestává být zima. Žádné světlo na konci tunelu…stačilo otevřít oči.

Někdo nad ní stál. Nemohla na něj ale zaostřit. Pod sebou cítila chladnou trávu nebo co to bylo. Stébla ji lechtala na rukou a nohou. Pohla se. Dokázala to…byla tak promrzlá, že tomu ani nevěřila.

„Jak se cítíš?" Zeptal se někdo nad ní. Jeho hlas byl měkký a přátelský. Cítila, že jí nechce ublížit. Uklidňoval ji.

„Trochu zmrzlá…kdo jsi?" Řekla unaveným hlasem. Námahou se jí stáhlo obočí, jak se na něj znovu snažila zaostřit.

„Neboj, neublížím ti. Ten chlad za chvíli odezní a začneš znovu vidět" Položil jí ruku na rameno a lehce ji zatlačil zpátky na travnaté lůžko. Jeho ruka byla tak zvláštní…měkká, ale autoritativní…nebyla lidská… „Teď odpočívej. Pak si promluvíme."

Vzhledem k tomu, že neměla sílu se bránit, udělala, co říkal. Zavřela oči a překvapilo ji, jak moc je unavená. Spánek přišel dřív než se nad tím stačila zamyslet.

Když se znovu probudila, už jí nebyla zima. A dokonce se cítila i odpočatá a svěží. Ucítila vedle sebe pohyb.

„Už je ti lépe?"

Jak mohl vědět, že je vzhůru? Vždyť se ani nepohnula, neotevřela oči…tak jak? Zavrtěla se a pomalu zkusila oči otevřít. Teď už zaostřila téměř okamžitě.

„Mewtwo…" vydechla. A najednou se jí vybavily všechny vzpomínky i pocity.

Strach. Úzkost. Odhodlání. Prázdnota.

Ash…byl v nebezpečí. Šli mu na pomoc a …

„Co je s Ashem?" Zeptala se zdrceně, když si vzpomněla, co se tam stalo.

„Je v pořádku – díky tobě." Přešel k ní Mewtwo blíž.

„Co, co se stalo? Měla bych být mrtvá…"

„Ano, byla bys mrtvá a vlastně jsi i mrtvá byla, ale dal jsem ti druhou šanci."

„Druhou šanci?" Zamračila se. „Ale co se to děje…já…cítím se jinak."

„Už nejsi to, co jsi bývala. Jsi naživu, ale nejsi úplně člověk. Tvé tělo se ještě potřebuje z celého procesu vzpamatovat. Na všechno co cítíš si buď zvykneš a nebo to časem zmizí. Byla jsi vybrána, abys skoncovala se zlem. To je teď tvůj úkol."

„Ale proč já?"

„Protože jsem si byl jistý, že ty budeš správná volba a taky proto, že to bylo předurčeno. Znám tě Misty a ta oběť, kterou jsi přinesla byla signál. Tohle se mělo stát. Jsi dobrý člověk a svět tě potřebuje, tak jako Ashe…"

Misty se stáhlo obočí, nic už nechápala…

"Vím, že jste nadějí pro budoucnost. Všichni Pokémoni to vědí. Ty jsi teď zmatená, ale zvykneš si. Naučíš se používat své schopnosti, které ti jako Strážci náleží."

„Já…uvidím ještě někdy své přátele?" Zeptala se nakonec rezignovaně. Přestala se snažit všechno to pochopit.

„Nejsi můj vězeň. Jsi závislá jen sama na sobě. A nejsi ničím a nikým omezená. Ber svoji výjimečnost jako dar. Už nejsi obyčejný člověk. Máš teď schopnosti, které ti mohou pomoci porazit nepřítele, ale tvůj protivník je siný a nevím, jestli to bude stačit…"

„Za pokus to stojí."

„To rád slyším. Hlavně své schopnosti užívej rozumně. Uvidíš, že ovládnout je a sama sebe nebude nic jednoduchého."

„Je…je takových jako já víc?"

„Ještě jeden o kterém vím."

„O kterém víš?"

„Já dokáži vycítit jen ty Strážce, za které jsem zodpovědný. Ty máš schopnost cítit i ty ostatní, pokud se budeš soustředit. Nejsem jediný Pokémon, který dokáže oživovat mrtvé, ale vždy můžeme vycítit pouze ty, za které neseme zodpovědnost – ty které jsme stvořili. Já jsem zachránil ještě jednoho člověka. Je to už nějaký čas, co jsem ji viděl naposledy, ale vím, kde ji hledat."

„Musíš ji hledat? Vždyť jsi říkal, že ji můžeš vycítit…" Zeptala se Misty nevinně. Neměla v úmyslu být zvědavá, ale chtěla se toho o svých schopnostech dozvědět co nejvíc.

„Sama poznáš, že to není tak jednoduché…" Pohlédl na ní s ledovým klidem a dodal. „Jen tě musím varovat…ne každý koho ucítíš, bude dobrý, někteří – a obávám se, že je to možná většina, jsou na druhé straně. To je riziko... proto to také neděláme moc často. Vždycky je možnost, že neodhadneme člověka a jeho charakter. Někteří Pokémoni tak vložili obrovskou moc do rukou lidí, kteří si ji nezasloužili."

Zavřela oči a pokusila se najít v sobě něco, co by se podobalo dalším lidem. Nebo třeba alespoň stopy po něčem takovém. Ale necítila nic. Znovu se ponořila hloub do svého nitra. Necítila už zemi na které seděla. Necítila trávu, která ji šimrala. Vnímala jen ta světélka – ty jiskřičky někde uvnitř ní samotné, ale přesto tak vzdálené, že nemohly být uvnitř jediného člověka. „Cítím je…"

„To je dobře, až se zdokonalíš a poznáš svoje schopnosti, tak budeš schopná je od sebe odlišit a poznat jednoho od druhého a také to, ke které straně patří. Ale pamatuj, že když ty cítíš je, tak i oni cítí tebe."

Přikývla. Tohle ji upřímně trochu znepokojovalo. „Je jich…dost." Poznamenala.

„To jsem tušil." Povzdechl si. „Teď budu muset jít…zanedlouho se zase uvidíme. A nezapomeň…můžeš zemřít jako každý normální člověk, tak zbytečně neriskuj dokud plně nepochopíš a nepoznáš své schopnosti. Znovu už bych tě oživit nemohl…ani já ani žádný jiný Pokémon."

Zablesklo se jí před očima a v okamžiku seděla uprostřed planiny na okraji útesu – dívala se dolů do údolí – bylo jí tolik povědomé, ale nebyla tady už tak dlouho. Vlastně od té doby, co si tu s Ashem naposledy udělali jejich malé třídenní prázdniny. Bylo to poslední volno, které spolu prožili – to bylo před třemi lety. Jako tenkrát slyšela nedaleko bouřící vodu. Řeka byla jen pár metrů od její nynější pozice. Jezero je jen kousek odtud.

„Počkej ještě, jak najdu ostatní?" Otočila se zpět na Pokémona, který jí stál po boku.

„Soustřeď se." Bylo vše, co jí řekl a teleportoval se pryč. Misty stále seděla na zemi. Najednou se cítila tak sama. Znovu zavřela oči a pokusila se soustředit. Ash…nic necítila…zkusila to znovu – zase nic. Tak vyzkoušela něco jiného…Brock…zachytila slabou stopu, věděla, že ta malinká tečka kdesi v prázdnotě je on. Soustředila se na něj. Na ten slabounký signál, který vydával a který jí určoval směr. V její mysli byl už jen on. Právě ale pochopila proč jí Mewtwo říkal, že cítit někoho a vědět kde přesně se nachází je veliký rozdíl. Vše co měla byl směr, kterým Brock byl. Ještě nedokázala ani odhadnout vzdálenost. Nezbylo jí tedy než se vydat určeným směrem. Evidentně ji čekala dlouhá cesta. Postavila se a upravila si sukni a tričko. Začínalo jí být trochu chladno a tak se vydala na cestu. Podle toho, jak slabě ho cítila, musel být na míle daleko.

Cestou se ale stával výraznější – takže se určitě blížila. A překvapilo ji, když svůj cíl uviděla jen několik desítek metrů před sebou – a to šla necelou hodinu. Musí se toho ještě hodně učit…

--

Uslyšel za sebou tlumené kroky. Zbystřil a pak se, připraven neznámého zneškodnit, prudce otočil. Tmavý plášť s sebou divoce zaškubal ve vzduchu. A pak zůstal klidně viset podél jeho těla. Zůstal stát na místě neschopen se pohnout. V rukou stále svírajíc klacek, který narychlo sebral ze země očekávajíc útok.

„Misty…" Bylo jediné, co byl ze sebe schopen dostat. Stále přimražen silou emocí, když se díval na mrtvou přítelkyni. Teď ale stála před ním a mrtvá nevypadala. I když…zadíval se na ní pozorně. Něco mu tady nesedělo. Vypadala jinak. Její tělo bylo tak nějak strašidelně zahalené temnotou. Nebyla průhledná jako duch, ale nebylo to ani tělo člověka.

Viděla jeho překvapený výraz, i to jak se postupně změnil ve zděšený. Chápala, že si nejspíš mysleli, že je mrtvá. Mewtwo jí to koneckonců říkal. Jen nečekala, že se na ní její přátelé budou dívat jakoby viděli ducha.

„Ahoj." Zvedla ruku na pozdrav a neurčitě se usmála. To už si ji zvědavě prohlížela i May, která stála Brockovi po boku. I v jejích očích viděla stejnou opatrnost a možná i strach, tak jako před chvílí u Brocka. Začínala se sama sebe bát.

„Co…co to má být?" Zeptal se nakonec Brock dívajíce se na ní nedůvěřivým pohledem. Nevěřil tomu, že by to mohla být ona. Tvrdé oči se do ní zavrtávaly – hluboko. Bolelo jí, že se k ní její přátelé chovají tak nepřátelsky. Zvlášť teď, když prakticky vstala z mrtvých. Najednou se zase cítila tak strašně sama.

„Co? Co je to s vámi? To jsem přece já…Misty." Začala zoufale a v očích jí začaly pálit slzy. Přece teď nezůstane sama…

„Jo? Jak co je s náma? Už ses viděla v zrcadle?!" Spustil na ni Brock znovu. Všechno mu to připadalo jako krutý žert. Někdo tu má zvrácený smysl pro humor. Misty na něj chvíli nevěřícně koukala. Vypadala jako by zkameněla. Pak se v šoku a s hrůzou v očích otočila a rozběhla se k jezeru, které, jak si pamatovala, bylo odtud jen pár desítek metrů. V očích se jí třpytily slzy, když utíkala temným lesem. Kořeny se jí pletly pod nohy, ale o žádný nezakopla. Větve se jí stavěly do cesty, ale pokaždé, když se k nějaké přiblížila, jakoby jí uhnula. Doběhla až k jezeru a na jeho břehu, pláčem vysílená, doslova spadla na kolena. Rukama se opřela o měkkou trávu na břehu a naklonila se na klidnou vodní hladinu. Otřela si hřbetem ruky slzy z tváří a zadíval se na svůj odraz ve vodě. Připadla si normální, taková jaká vždycky byla až na…panebože…už se nedivila ostatním, že si mysleli, ž to není ona. Nebyla duch…vypadala jako…stín. Vyděšeně se dívala sama na sebe. Pak rukou zčeřila vodu a její odraz zmizel. Seděla na břehu, tvář schovanou v dlaních a tiše plakala. A pak jí někdo chytil za třesoucí se rameno. Prudce se otočila. Za ní stál Brock. Pomalu si k ní přiklekl. Oči jí padly na místo za Brockovými zády. Ty bílé kameny…před sebou viděla sebe s udicí a Ashe ležícího jí u nohou s Polachu v náručí. Už je to deset let…

„Kdo jsi?" Zeptal se potichu.

„Jsem to já, Brocku, opravdu. Mewtwo mě zachránil – oživil, ale udělal ze mě tohle…" Podívala se na něj uslzenýma psíma očima.

Tenhle pohled si pamatoval… „Ale jak to?" Zeptal se a Misty konečně zaregistrovala i May, která si teď přisedla k nim. Otočila se na Brocka s pohledem plným naděje a začala vyprávět. To jak se probrala a všechno, co jí Mewtwo říkal a vysvětloval. To jak je našla, o jejích schopnostech známých i neznámých. O všem, co se jí za poslední dva dny přihodilo.

„Až na jeden drobný detail…" Poznamenal Brock, když skončila.

Tázavě se na něj podívala.

„Nebyly to dva dny, Misty…" podíval se na ni starostlivě „…ale dva roky."

Misty zalapala po dechu. „Cože?" Podívala se na něj zmateně a pak si prohlédla May…a opravdu. Brock se sice skoro nezměnil, ale May byla trochu jiná…starší… Zmateně se podívala zpátky do vody na svůj odraz. Rozšířily se jí zorničky…i ona se změnila, byť jen nepatrně. Stále měla dlouhé zrzavé vlasy stažené dozadu do culíku. Chvíli se dívala sama na sebe a snažila se vstřebat všechno, co se právě dozvěděla…to, že jí právě dva roky života proklouzly mezi prsty.

„Misty…jsi v pořádku?" Zeptala se May starostlivě a vzápětí jí hnědovláska stiskla rameno.

Otočila se zpátky na oba své přátele. V očích se jí zatřpytil měsíc. „Kde je Ash?" Zeptala se potichu. Očima bloumala z jedněch očí do druhých – hledala odpověď. Zastavila se u Brocka, který se tvářil víc provinile. Hnědovlasý muž měl pocit, že mu prohledává duši kousek po kousku.

Nakonec jí raději dal, co chtěla. „Um, no Misty, víš…před rokem, asi tak…prostě odešel a nikdo ho od té doby neviděl."

„Jak ho nikdo neviděl?" Zkameněla Misty. Přes tvář jí přelétl temný stín. „Přece se nevypařil…" Zahřměla.

„Nevíme, co se s ním stalo… Občas se sice najde někdo, kdo tvrdí, že viděl mladého černovlasého muže s Polachu, ale nejsou to důvěryhodné zdroje…" Přiznal popravdě a hluboce si povzdechl. Najednou dostal strašnou chuť si od své přízračné kamarádky alespoň kousek poodsednout. Její temnota jakoby ještě o něco potemněla a s ní i celá podvečerní obloha. Jakoby bledé hvězdy přestávaly zářit. „Prostě odešel."

„Odešel?" Zamyslela se. „Necítila jsem ho." Posmutněla. První, co ji napadlo, že mladý trenér zemřel, a proto ho neměla možnost vycítit, ale na stranu druhou – Brock byl sotva pár kilometrů daleko a jeho signál byl tak slabý… Ash může být stovky mil odtud. A kromě toho, Mewtwo řekl, že je v pořádku. Věřila svým instinktům, které jí říkaly, že Ash je naživu. Doufala, že až se její schopnosti rozrostou, bude schopná ho najít. Prozatím ale měla jiné povinnosti. Teď bude pomáhat ostatním a učit se ovládat a používat své schopnosti. Jen to je koneckonců jediná cesta ke starému příteli.

„V pořádku Misty?" Položil jí ruku na rameno tentokrát Brock. Vypadal ustaraně…zněl ustaraně. I přesto, že ji téměř dva roky neviděl a že teď nevypadala a vlastně ani nebyla stejná, i přesto si o ni dělal starosti.

Otočila se k němu a upřela na něj své zářivé, uslzené, modrozelené oči. Tmavě rudé vlasy se jí pohupovaly ve větru. Slunce už konečně úplně zapadlo a obzorem se rozlila rudá záře. Les potemněl. Východ zčernal a hvězdy začínaly zase zářit. Přes tváře Misty, Brocka a May se rozlil šedý stín. May se otřásla, když se jí do zad opřel chladný vítr od jezera. Instinktivně si objala hrudník rukama.

„Co se vrátit zpátky, začíná být zima. A stejně bychom si měli pospíšit. Začíná být pozdě. Už tak jsme měli být zpátky před několika dny. Ostatní budou mít starost." Navrhla. Byli příliš blízko nepřátelům, než aby se mohli zbytečně zdržovat. Kdyby je tady objevili, nejspíš by se nedožili rána. V sázce bylo příliš mnoho životů.

Misty s Brockem tiše přikývli. „Dobrý nápad, tam si také budeme moci promluvit v klidu." Usmál se Brock a zvedl ze země. Misty s May ho okamžitě následovaly.

May s Brockem vedli Misty zarostlým údolím směrem ne sever. Po pravé straně zurčel potok, nebo to možná byla řeka – v tomhle ročním období nikdy není moc vody. Měsíc jim spoře osvětloval cestu po které šli jeden za druhým. May šla první a Misty hned za ní. Cítila na sobě Brockův pohled, ale neotočila se. Věděla, co se mu honí hlavou. Ani ona sama tomu pořád ještě nemohla uvěřit. Alespoň to vysvětlovalo jak se tak rychle dostali ze Sinohu až sem k Oblázkovému městu v Kanto. Pro ni to byly dva dny, ale oni na to měli dva roky. Co všechno ještě bude jiné?

Pohledem nakonec sklouzla ke svým rukám. Světlo měsíce jim sebralo i tu poslední špetku lidskosti. Stále je zahalovala ta temná mlha. Stejně jako i zbytek jejího těla. Přece takhle nebude vypadat pořád…To teda ne! Ucítila jak se jí po těle začíná rozlévat teplo. Jakoby jí tepnami teprve teď začala proudit krev.

Brockovi, jenž z ní stále nespouštěl oči, se rozšířily zorničky překvapením. Ta temnota obklopující jeho kamarádku začala mizet. Jakoby jí její tělo pohlcovalo.

„Misty!" Vykřikl tlumeně.

Misty se překvapeně otočila a stejně tak May. Misty stála před starším chlapcem, ruce držela stále před sebou, ale oči už upírala na něj. Její tvář konečně dostala živou barvu. May Misty opatrně obešla a stoupla si k Brockovi.

„Teda…" Vydechla. „Už vypadáš…líp…" Podotkla nakonec, když se jí nepodařilo najít vhodná slova. Plášť se jí stejně jako Brockovi lehce pohupoval ve větru.

„Um," Usmála se na ni Misty křečovitě. „jen jsem moc chtěla, aby to zmizelo…"

„Tak to je dobrá zpráva." Usmál se Brock viditelně v lepší náladě než před pár minutami. Jeho kamarádka už nebyla tak děsivá a to byl určitě důvod k radosti. Je zpátky! Pokynul May, aby pokračovali. Ta se s kývnutím vrátila na svou původní pozici vepředu a dál je vedla ztemnělým lesem.

Nakonec došli až ke skalní stěně porostlé břečťanem. Chvíli šli podél ní a pak se May ostražitě rozhlédla, když nezaznamenala žádnou známku nebezpečí, vklouzla do hustého břečťanu. Misty to sice překvapilo, ale nedala to na sobě znát. Vklouzla do zelené hradby hned za May a těsně za sebou cítila Brocka. Bylo tam pořádné šero, ale rychle se rozkoukala. Strmé skalní stěny tu vytvářely jakousi úzkou chodbu vysokou tak, že nebylo vidět na strop. Chvíli tak šli a nakonec, když už skoro neviděli na krok, May sáhla kamsi do stěny a vytáhla odtamtud louči a sirky. Zapálila ji a pokračovala dál.

Misty byla zvědavá. Její přátelé jí zatím neřekli kam ji vedou. A zajímalo ji co se se světem dělo ty poslední dva roky. Bohužel z chování svých dvou přátel nesázela na nic lepšího než když tenhle svět opustila…možná…možná bylo ještě hůř než tenkrát. Stejně ale doufala, že se mýlí. A pak se jí vybavil Mewtwo a jeho naléhavé poselství o záchraně světa. Nejspíš to bylo opravdu ještě horší. _A co to říkal o ní a o Ashovi, že je svět potřebuje?? Doufám, že se Mewtwo vrátí brzy…_povzdechla si. _Hlavně, aby se vrátil s vysvětlením…_

Došli až na konec skalního průchodu. Světlo hvězd a stříbrného měsíce vytrhlo Misty z jejích myšlenek. May uhasila louči v malé nádržce na vodu jen to zašumělo a položila ji vedle. Protáhla se do chladného nočního vzduchu. Zrzavá dívka vyšla těsně za ní. Ze rtů jí sklouzl lehký povzdech. Tohle místo bylo neuvěřitelné. Dívala se kolem sebe. Vysoké skály ji uchvátily. O tomhle místě jistě jen tak někdo neví. A co bylo nejzvláštnější, tak jeho rozloha.

„Kde to jsme?" Zeptala se Misty po chvíli.

„Vítej doma, Misty." Rozpřáhla Brock ruce, aby svým slovům dodal velikosti. Stál k Misty zády a usmíval se. Byl rád, že je zase tady. Byly to dlouhé tři týdny, kdy byli on a May pryč. Těšil se až zase uvidí svého syna a Rebecu. A to se ještě ke všemu nevrátili s May sami. Cítil hřejivý pocit štěstí, že je Misty zpátky, ještě kdyby se tak vrátil Ash…

Misty stála za ním a dívala se nepřítomně kamsi do dálky. Oči se jí široce rozšířily. Cítila dvě lidské bytosti a rychle se přibližovaly. Jenže to nebylo to, co ji překvapilo. Kromě stopy dvou mužů cítila ještě dvě další, od té jejich zcela rozdílné, hřejivé. _Pokémoni._ Pomyslela si.

„Někdo se blíží." Poznamenala klidně.

„To budou hlídky." Rozhlédla se May po temném obzoru. Ještě nic neviděla a zajímalo by ji, jak tedy Misty ví, že se někdo blíží. Už dávno by tedy musela vidět oheň Rapidashů… „Už o nás nejspíš vědí. Pidgeotto už jim určitě dávno donesl zprávu."

A pak se z noci vynořili dva zářící tvorové. Přibližovali se obrovskou rychlostí.

Misty se dívala do dálky a pozorovala oba Pokémony s jezdci na hřbetě. Cítila je i jejich pány. Za pár vteřin se k naší skupince jednorožci přiřítili a zabrzdili pár metrů od ní, jiskry jim létaly od kopyt, jak se téměř zastavili na místě.

„Hej." Pokývl jim jeden z mužů na pozdrav. Ve světle Rapidashů si je Misty mohla oba dobře prohlédnut. Ten co je zdravil, měl tmavé vlasy a tmavé strniště. Přívětivě si je prohlížel. Ten druhý byl mladší, ale neměl tak přátelský výraz ve tváři. Jeho oči byly tmavé a tvrdé. Chvíli si prohlížel každého z nově příchozích až se nakonec zastavil u Misty. Bylo to nepříjemné. Cítila, jak se jí ježí vlasy na zátylku.

„Ahoj Jaede, Karne…" Pokynul Brock na pozdrav nejprve staršímu a pak mladšímu. Mladší jen mlčky přikývl, jakoby se ho to ani netýkalo.

„Jsem rád, že už jste zpátky. Ostatní už si začínali dělat starosti." Usmál se starší Jaed a vytáhl z kapsy u bundy tři pokébally. „A ještě jste přivedli překrásnou návštěvu…" Usmál se na Misty. Karn se už díval jinam, a tak se Misty mohla alespoň nesměle usmát.

„To je Misty, Jaede." Představil ji Brock. Při zmínce jejího jména přelétl po Jaedově tváři nevěřícný výraz a po Karnově temný stín.

„Misty?" Zeptal se Jaed a pokoušel se při tom skrýt překvapení.

„Ano, přesně tak." Odpověděl mu Brock. „Všechno vám vysvětlíme, až se dostaneme do tábora."

Jaed němě přikývl. „Moc mě těší, Misty." Otočil se na ni.

„I mě." Odpověděla. Vůbec neměla dobrý pocit z toho, jak oba muži reagovali, při vyslovení jejího jména. Rozhodně nikdy nechtěla být tak populární, aby lidé věděli o koho jde, když se řekne její jméno.

Jaed hodil všechny tři pokébally a před Brockem, May a Misty se objevili další tři Rapidashové.

„Tak jedem?" Houkl Brock na Misty, která stále nehybně stála před jedním z jednorožců. May už byla také na hřbetě a tak Misty přišla blíž a pomalu natáhla ruku před sebe tak, aby byla těsně u Rapidashova čumáku, ale nedotkla se ho.

„Ahoj…" zašeptala mu tiše. Odpověděl jí tichým zaržáním.

„Neboj, tihle jsou zvyklí nosit spoustu lidí. Vědí, že nesmí spálit." Uklidňovala ji May.

Misty se tedy lehce dotkla Rapidashova sametového čumáku. Cítila, jak se mu lehce zachvělo chřípí. Nespálil ji, ale cítila jak strnul. Copak z ní měl opravdu strach?

„_Neboj se…"_ Řekla mu v duchu. Snažila se soustředit na jeho vědomí.

Viděla, jak se na ni chápavě podíval. A pak sklonil hlavu a klekl si na přední.

„_Nasedni_._"_ Ozval se Misty v hlavě pevný hlas.

Zrzavé vlasy se jí pohupovaly v lehkém větříku, ale ona se ani nepohnula.

„_Ty…ty se mnou můžeš mluvit?" _Zeptala se aniž by to řekla nahlas.

„_Samozřejmě, jsi přece Strážce."_ Ozval se znovu.

„_Ale…"_

„_Teď nasedni, promluvíme si cestou."_ Cítila na sobě pohledy ostatních, ale nepodívala se na ně. Přikývla a beze slova se ohnivému koni vyhoupla na hřbet. Rapidash s ní vyskočil na přední a Misty by v tu chvíli přísahala, že na ní mrknul a pak znovu uslyšela: _„Pevně se drž."_

Misty mu instinktivně nohama stiskla boky. Cítila jak se mu napjaly svaly a vyrazil. Ostatní se drželi vedle ní, jen Karn běžel na svém Rapidashovi vpředu.

Cválali ztemnělou krajinou a pak se v dálce objevila světla tábora. Misty na chvíli jen zavřela oči a nechala vítr, aby jí hladil po tváři a cuchal vlasy.

„_Líbí?"_ Uslyšela znovu a z jeho hlasu cítila radost.

„_Moc."_ Odpověděla, ale oči nechala zavřené.

„_To jsem rád." _

„_Mám ti nějak říkat?"_ Zeptala se Misty.

„_Jmenuji se Aid." _Usmál se znovu.

„_Já jsem Misty."_

„_Těší mě, Misty."_

„_I mě, ty jsi dneska první, kdo se na mě nedívá divně."_

„_Lidé už jsou takoví…podezřívaví k věcem, které nechápou. Já nemám důvod se na tebe dívat jinak než normálně. Ty jsi pro každého spíš zázrak. Nikdo by se na tebe neměl dívat jinak. Tak či tak, všichni Pokémoni se ti budou snažit pomáhat. O cokoliv je poprosíš…to udělají."_

„ _A to mohu mluvit se všemi Pokémony?"_

„_Samozřejmě. Jako Strážce máš tuhle schopnost."_

„_Ty už jsi se s nějakým strážcem setkal?"_

„_Ano, ale ne s dobrým, těch je málo. Tohle všechno máme dáno instinktivně, protože Strážci jsou částečně také Pokémoni. Cítíme vás. A cítíme i k jaké straně patříte. Ty jsi první dobrý Strážce, kterého jsem potkal. Já i ostatní Pokémoni víme, že existují i další Strážci, ale potkali jsme zatím jen ty zlé. Zabíjejí nelítostně. Tak jsem koneckonců přišel o svého trenéra…"_

Misty sklonila hlavu. _„To je mi líto."_

„_I mě." _Odpověděl jí. _„Už je to dlouho." _Odfrkl si. _„Bohužel nám lidé nerozumí a tak jim nemůžeme říct, co víme. Pořád si lámou hlavy s tím, co jsou ti lidé, kteří na nás útočí, zač. Naše síly na ně nestačí, je jich čím dál tím víc. S tebou nám konečně svitla jiskřička naděje."_

„_Já jen vůbec nechápu, co mám dělat."_

„_Neboj se toho. My ti pomůžeme. Povedeme tě, abys pochopila své schopnosti. Ty jsi vyvolená a nakonec povedeš nás."_

„_Povedu vás?" _ Otevřela Misty oči.

Rapidash přikývl. _„Cítíme to. A zároveň víme, že na to nebudeš sama. Ještě pořád něco nebo někdo chybí."_

„_Um?!"_

„_To se všechno ještě uvidí…" _Odfrkl si jak se blížili k táboru. _„Řekni mi…jaká je tvá podoba?"_

„_Má podoba? Jak vypadám přece vidíš, ne?" _Dívala se na něj zmateně.

„_Jak vypadáš teď samozřejmě vidím, ale já mám na mysli, do kterého Pokémona se měníš."_

„_Jak, do kterého Pokémona se měním??"_

„_Proč si myslíš, že jsi z části člověk a zčásti Pokémon?" _Zeptal se jí smířlivě.

„_Cože?! Mohu s vámi mluvit, to nestačí?"_

„_Misty…tvoje schopnosti jsou mnohem zajímavější než si myslíš…to sama poznáš."_

„_Takže já se můžu měnit do Pokémona?"_

„_Můžeš, když budeš chtít."_

„_To jsem zvědavá do jakého." _A taky byla zvědavá jak to udělá. Zkusila se na to chvíli soustředit, ale nic se nestalo. Rozhodla se to teď neřešit a raději to nechat na později.

„_I já…" _Usmál se na ni a pomalu začal brzdit, zrovna se dostali do tábora.

Rapidashové se seřadili do zástupu, aby mohli projít úzkou uličkou mezi stany. Lidé se po nich ohlíželi a někteří jim dokonce mávali. Občas zvedl ruku Jaed, jednou nebo dvakrát Karn. Sem tam někoho pozdravil Brock a párkrát i May.

Misty neunikly utrápené tváře lidí, kteří je míjeli a pak dál sledovali doprostřed tábora k velkému světlému stanu. Těsně u něj se Rapidashové zastavili a cestující z nich jeden po druhém seskákali.

„Děkuju." Dotkla se Misty jemně šíje svého průvodce.

„_Nemáš zač." _Odpověděl jí v duchu než zmizel v paprsku červeného světla, když ho Jaed opět zavolal do jeho pokébally. Misty najednou ucítila hluboko v sobě prázdné místo.

„Tak pojď." Chytila ji May za zápěstí a táhla ji ke stanu. „Myslím, že je tu pár lidí, kteří by tě rádi viděli."

Brock mezitím roztáhl plachtu stanu a vešel dovnitř. Malý proužek světla vycházel ven a ozařoval travnatou plochu před vchodem. May se ani nezastavila a protáhla se mezi volnými konci plachty, za sebou stále táhla rudovlasou dívku.

Uvnitř stanu svítily svíčky a lucerny. Jedna lucerna visela vedle vchodu a druhá na opačné straně stanu. Pramínky svíček osvětlovaly stůl uprostřed stanu.

Brock stál před Misty a rukama držel opěradlo jedné židle.

„Jsem rád, že jste se vrátili. Už jsme si začínali dělat starosti." Ozval se povědomý hlas.

Misty, přestože na dotyčného neviděla, hned věděla, kdo to je. Stále cítila Mayinu ruku na svém zápěstí.

„Slyšel jsem, že jste se nevrátili sami." Pokračoval silný mužský hlas.

„Ne, někoho jsme s sebou přivezli." Usmál se Brock. „Myslím, že budete stejně nadšeni jako my." A s tím se otočil dozadu na Misty. Upřela na něj své modrozelené oči. May ji lehce postrčila kupředu a Brock jí uhnul z cesty.

„Profesore…" Pozdravila ho Misty pokývnutím hlavy.

Jasně viděla překvapení v Oakově tváři. Chvíli vypadal jakoby chtěl něco říct, pak si to ale rozmyslel a jen překvapeně zalapal po dechu.

„Misty…" Dostal ze sebe nakonec po chvíli.

V okamžiku, kdy vyslovil její jméno se z další oddělené části stanu ozvaly rychlé kroky a rozhrnul se tmavě červený závěs. Před Misty najednou nestál jen profesor Oak, ale i tolik známá tvář paní Ketchumové. Tentokrát zalapala po dechu pro změnu Misty…

Delia před ní jen vteřinku stála a aniž by to stačil někdo postřehnout, vrhla se k rudovlásce a vroucně ji sevřela v náruči.

„Misty…" Vydechla jí do ucha tak tiše, že to málem neslyšela.

Misty cítila, jak jí v očích pálí slzy. Slyšela tmavovlasou ženu ve svém náručí, jak vzlyká a cítila jak se lehce třese. Více jak rok si myslela, že Ashova maminka zemřela, když začalo pronásledování. Tenkrát ji nikde nenašli. Ji ani profesora Oaka. A teď tu před ní stojí oba živí a zdraví. Paní Ketchumová jí drží v náruči a oči profesora se začínaly lesknout slzami. Cítila neuvěřitelnou radost, že jsou oba naživu. A oni se vůči Misty cítili stejně. Věděli, že zemřela.

„Jak to? My…řekli nám, že jsi zemřela." Přišel k oběma ženám stříbrovlasý profesor.

„Je to dlouhý příběh." Povzdechla si Misty, ale úsměv z tváře jí nezmizel. V očích obou dvou viděla neuvěřitelnou radost.

„Máme čas…" Usmál se profesor a položil jí ruku na rameno. Usmála se na něj zpět a oči jí jen zářily.

„Pojď Misty, posaď se…" Chytila ji paní Ketchumová za ruku a vedla jí k jedné z židlí u mohutného dubového stolu. „…a povídej…kde jsi byla…co se stalo?"

Misty se usadila na židli a paní Ketchumová si sedla vedle ní a natočila se tak, aby na Misty dobře viděla. Profesor Oak si přitáhl židli hned vedle paní Ketchumové a May si sedla naproti nim. Brock stál chvíli nerozhodně stranou a pak se rozešel k východu. Všichni přítomní se na něj otočili a tak odpověděl.

„Jen dojdu pro pár lidí, kteří by tu asi měli být." Informoval je. May, profesor Oak i paní Ketchumová souhlasně pokývali hlavami.

„Pravda, počkáme než dorazí ostatní." Řekl profesor Oak.

„Tak Misty…nemáš hlad drahá?" Slyšel ještě Brock paní Ketchumovou než se rozešel směrem k jednomu z větších stanů a okraji tábora, kde se u ohně na roštu opékalo pár ryb a malá hromádka brambor.

Všude byl klid. Bylo slyšet jen živé praskání suchého dřeva, když ho pohlcovaly plameny. Minul ohniště i pár dek rozložených kolem a přistoupil k poodhrnuté plachtě.

„Daisy, Lili, Violet!" Zakřičel polohlasně. Za pár vteřin se ozval šum a kroky a pak se mezi dvěma plátny objevila Daisyina blonďatá hlava.

„Brocku!" Nadzvedla obočí. „Už jste zpátky? Co se děje?"

„Daisy, je všechno v pořádku?" Ozval se ze stanu hlas Traceyho. A v zápětí se jeho tmavé vlasy objevily vedle Daisyiných blonďatých.

„Ahoj Brocku." Pozdravil ho mladý pozorovatel.

„Ahoj Tracey." Pokývl mu Brock na pozdrav.

„Pojďte se mnou prosím k Oakovi, musíme probrat něco důležitého. A ať jdou i Lily a Violet. Já dojdu říct ještě Garymu, Erice, Dawn a Maxovi." Tracey s Daisy jen přikývli.

„Brocku, jak se má Rebeca a Darien? Už vědí, že jsi se vrátil? Rebeca už se vážně začínala bát." Zeptala se Daisy ještě než zase stihl odběhnout.

„Ještě ne, skočím jí říct, že jsem zpátky." A s tím zmizel mezi stany.

--

„Nenech se vysmát, chlapče. Nemyslíš si, že proti mně máš nějakou šanci, že ne?" Oči mu zatěkaly. „Protože jinak jsi nejspíš blázen."

Vysoký, jako hora velký, muž začínal ztrácet s tmavovlasým chlapcem před sebou trpělivost. Nejvíc ho rozčiloval klid, který z mladého trenéra vyzařoval. Po jeho pravé noze stál Pikachu v útočné pozici. Vyceněné drobné zoubky se mu třpytily ve světle plamenů, které muže a jejich Pokémony obklopovaly.

Ash neznatelně potřásl hlavou. Pomalu si sáhl k opasku a vytáhl odtamtud jeden Pokéball. Červený paprsek se ztratil v záplavě světla z ohně. Proti Pokémonovi, který se před nimi objevil, vypadal protivníkův Rhydon uboze.

Charizardova černá barva jakoby pohlcovala světlo z jeho okolí. Pokémon stál klidně, křídla složená na zádech, a trpělivě čekal na rozkazy svého pána.

„Cha!" Uchechtl se tmavovlasý vysoký muž a pohrdavě hodil hlavou k Ashovi a jeho Charizardovi. „Myslíš si snad, že mě vystraší ta jeho černá barva?! Strč si svého domácího mazlíčka do kapsy a koukej se odtud klidit! Jinak zametu s tebou i s tou tvou přerostlou ještěrkou!"

„Jí jsi tenkrát na vybranou nedal…" Řekl klidně Ash, ale uvnitř cítil, jak se mu sevřely vnitřnosti. Na mužově tváři se objevil nechápavý výraz.

„Víš proč je můj Charizard černý?" Zeptal se Ash. Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi a tak pokračoval. „Každý Pokémon přebarví na černou ve chvíli, kdy poprvé ochutná lidskou krev." Ušklíbl se Ash. „Seznam se Mikotsu, tohle je Charizard, který zabil tři tvé kumpány, s nimiž jsi před dvěma lety připravil o život člověka na kterém mi záleželo…" Ash na něj upřel své potemnělé oči. „Dnes jsi na řadě ty!" Ash mu nedal nejmenší šanci. Charizard se během vteřiny vznesl ze země a zaútočil takovou rychlostí, že ubohý muž ani nevěděl, co mu rozervalo tělo na kusy, jako dravec lovené zvíře…

Překvapený Rhydon se nestihl ani otočit, když uslyšel jediný, krátký a uši drásající, výkřik.

Ashovi splynul ze rtů lehký povzdech. Jeho srdce znovu začalo bít. Nikdy při tom nic necítil…jakoby se ho to ani netýkalo. Jakoby s každou další vraždou…_vraždou? Vážně tomu tak řekl? Myslel pomstou…_ jakoby s každou další pomstou ztrácel část sebe sama, své duše. Jenže nemohl přestat. Jeho mysl nebude mít klid dokud nebude po všem. Věděl, že ho za to, co dělá čeká stejný osud…smrt. Jenže on to klidně riskne. Bylo mu to už dva roky jedno. Nic už nebylo stejné jako dřív. Nemohlo být… Před dvěma lety přišel nejen o člověka na kterém mu záleželo, ale zároveň také o své sny. Dnes už se mu zdály jen noční můry. Dnes už nemyslel na budoucnost. Pro něj tu stejně žádná nebyla.

**Flashback Vzpomínka**

„Kde jsou?!"

„Nevidím je!"

„Tak kde jsou?!"

„Já nevím…"

Všude byly stromy a skály. Ash a Gary se proplétali hustým porostem.

„Támhle!" Zakřičel najednou Gary a Ash se podíval směrem, kterým ukazoval. Nic neřekl a rozběhl se na označené místo. Věděl, že má Gary pravdu. Slyšel těsně za sebou kroky svého přítele. Začínalo jít do tuhého. Konečně se všechno chýlilo ke konci. Věděli, že jsou Giovannimu v patách. Tentokrát jim nesměl uniknout. Stálo to už příliš mnoho životů a utrpení. Už to musí skončit. Doběhli na otevřenou suchou louku. Okamžitě jim bylo jasné, že něco není v pořádku. Byli očekáváni.

Past sklapla, byli obklíčeni. Po své pravé noze cítil silný elektrický náboj svého Pikachu. Ani on ani Gary nehodlali použít své Pokémony, stále zastávali názor, že Pokémoni tu nejsou od toho, aby zabíjeli. Ash Pikachu nikdy nenechal nikoho zabít. Špinavou práci dělali oni. Kam jen se poděla ta nevinná léta, kdy trénovali Pokémony a největší jejich starostí bylo, jak vyhrát další turnaj? Gary zaujal obrannou pozici zády k Ashovým zádům. Ash pomalu vytáhl z pochvy svůj meč a slyšel, že Gary udělal to samé. Oba ale věděli, oni dva nemají proti padesátinásobné přesile šanci.

A pak se odnikud vynořil Dragonite. Ash cítil, jak se mu sevřely vnitřnosti. Vzpomněl si na doby, kdy nebylo Pokémona, který by pro někoho z jejich nepřátel udělal cokoli, třeba i zabil, ale to už dávno nebyla pravda, čím dál tím častěji se setkávali tváří v tvář s Pokémony, kteří na ně nemilosrdně útočili. Aby se člověk s Pokémonem dopracovali na takovou úroveň, museli by si naprosto důvěřovat a co by vedlo Pokémona k tomu, aby důvěřoval někomu takovému. Pokémoni vycítí jestli má člověk dobré srdce. Zlému člověku nebude Pokémon nikdy natolik loajální, aby za něj bojoval na smrt a člověk s dobrým srdcem to po svém Pokémonovi nikdy chtít nebude. Ash nechápal jak by se něco takového mohlo stát.

„Připravit!" Uslyšel ze čtyř stran rázné hlasy. Stovka mužů kolem nich naráz vytasila meče.

„Dragonite…" Řekl někdo a Dragonite poslušně přistál na zemi před svým pánem. Na tom muži bylo cosi zvláštního, cosi nelidského. Něco, co Ashe i Garyho upoutalo na první pohled. Neměli ale moc času o tom přemýšlet. „Hyperpaprsek!" Zazněl vzduchem rozkaz. Dragonitovi to trvalo sotva pár vteřin. Ash s Barum moc nepřemýšleli, každý se rozběhl na opačnou stranu jen aby se vyhli smrtícímu útoku. Pikachu se zatím rozběhl zpátky a použil Bleskový útok, aby Ashovi a Garymu vyčistil únikovou cestu. Záblesk světla z Hyperpaprsku prolétl vzduchem a zanechal v místě, kde před pár vteřinami stáli, tmavou kouřící skvrnu. Vojáci se vrhli na oba chlapce. Ani jeden z nich ten den nevěděl kolik mužů padlo jejich rukama. Ash i Gary se zoufale snažili dostat zpátky do lesa a do skal k Pikachu a vyhýbat se Dragonitovým hrozivým útokům. Když Pikachu viděl, že se jeho pán nemá šanci sám k únikové cestě dostat, rozběhl se za ním. Byl pár metrů od Ashe, když ucítil na svém těle obrovskou tlapu a náraz ho vymrštil do vzduchu.

„Pikaaa!" Zakřičel.

Jeden z Dragonitových drápů mu roztrhl ucho a krev mu stékala do obličeje. Viděl Ashe jak se k němu se strachem v očích snaží dostat a viděl muže za ním, který jeho trenérovi unikl, i to jak Ashovou pravou nohou projela ostrá stříbrná čepel mužova meče. Jeho pán se ochromený skácel k zemi. S hrůzou sledoval jak Dragonite obrací svou pozornost k Ashovi, který se snažil zvednout ze země. Dračí Pokémon byl připravený. Hyperpaprsek se mu třpytil v obrovské tlamě. Ash se zrovna postavil na nohy. Pikachu to nikdy nemohl stihnout včas. A pak se od někudy vynořila ta zrzavá dívka. Dlouhé vlasy se mihly vzduchem a ve chvíli, kdy si jí Ash všimnul a otočil k ní hlavu, ho odstrčila z cesty Dragonitovi Hyperpaprsku takovou silou, že odlétl několik metrů daleko. Navzdory Mistyině rychlosti oba viděli, jak ji paprsek zasáhl. Ji i několik vojáků v jejím okolí.

„Misty!" Prořízl krví naplněný vzduch zoufalý výkřik. Ash nevnímal bolest ve stehni. Neváhal a vrhl se zpátky k místu, kde Misty viděl naposledy. Všude byla ještě spousta prachu. A pak ji uviděl o pár metrů dál od místa, kde stál. Bezvládně ležela na prašné zemi, která už se začínala barvit krví…její krví. Ash k ní přiběhl a položil ji ji na kolena. Pikachuův silný Bleskový útok je chránil před vojáky a Dragonite už měl jiný cíl…

Misty měla velkou tržnou ránu na hlavě a její zrzavé vlasy se pomalu barvily do ruda. Oblečení měla nasáklé krví. Tipoval, že to bylo ze zranění hrudníku a břicha. Při tom pohledu se mu rozklepaly kolena. Nemohl jí pomoct. Nikdo nemohl.

„Ashi."

„Misty…" Chytil ji za ruku s očima plnýma slz. „Proč?"

„Protože jsi to ty." Usmála se unaveně.

Odhrnul jí zkrvavený pramen vlasů z čela a začal brečet ještě víc. „Prosím, zůstaň se mnou." Tolik si to přál i když věděl, že to není možné… Stiskl jí ruku ještě pevněji.

„Nejde to." Ucítila v ústech krev. Věděla, že tohle je konec. Zvedla ruku a jemně se dotkla jeho tváře. Oproti její dlani byla tak teplá… „Sbohem…" Zašeptala.

„Ne! Prosím neříkej sbohem, jen nashledanou…" Sklonil se nad ní a políbil ji na čelo.

Usmála se. „Nashledanou." Stisk její ruky křečovitě zesílil, ale ona se pořád usmívala. A pak pomalu zavřela oči a její drobná ruka zůstala bezvládně v té jeho.

„Nééé!" Strach se mísil s bezmocí. Chtěl znovu vykřiknout, ale nemohl. Nemohl. A pak přestaly jeho slzy téct. Sáhl si za opasek a vytáhl odtamtud Pokéball. „Charizarde! Dračí hněv!"

Pikachu se ohlédl, když zaslechl svého pána křičet. A pak už jen viděl, jak se Charizard vrhnul na překvapeného Dragonita, který dával zabrat Garymu, Brockovi, May i Drewovi. Charizard cítil plnou sílu emocí svého trenéra a hlavně…jeho bolest. Plamen na jeho ocase byl obrovský. Bylo slyšet zoufalý Dragonitův řev, jak se neubránil Charizardovu zuřivému útoku. Všichni se na tu scénu šokovaně dívali neschopni odvrátit pohled.

Ash si svým mečem klestil cestu k nim, skrze padající těla vojáků, s kamennou tváří. Bez známky jakýchkoli emocí. „Charizarde." Upoutal drakovu pozornost a pokynul hlavou k muži, který stál v pozadí všeho a který právě přišel o svého Dragonita. Charizard nezaváhal. V okamžiku se překvapenému muži zakousl do ramene a krku. Drápy na předních tlapách mu projely vnitřnostmi. V tu chvíli se Charizardova oranžová barva změnila na černou. A teprve teď si Ash všiml, že už kolem nejsou žádní vojáci. Utekli hned, jak rozzuřený Charizard skoncoval s Dragonitem.

Ash se otočil a pomalu došel k Mistyinu tělu. Jemně ho zvedl ze země a vzápětí se v silných návalech vzlyků a slz, opět zhroutil k zemi, Misty stále těsně přitisknutou ke svému hrudníku.

Ostatní stáli okolo. Dívali se na bezvládné Mistyino tělo a dojednoho cítili stejnou bezmoc jako mladý trenér klečící u těla rudovlasé dívky.

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that stand forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that stand forgiven

Dnes už chápal, co může člověka přimět, aby poslal svého Pokémona zabít…


End file.
